


【Dmijon】打倒一只成年狼

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, M/M, 米乔 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 为了写pwp





	【Dmijon】打倒一只成年狼

**Author's Note:**

> *本来是练笔小段子不知道为什么写得又臭又长……  
> *私设多如牛毛，OOC非常严重  
> *主要是为了写pwp，所以有什么漏洞就……当做没看见好惹（。）

当达米安围着他脖子嗅的时候他就该察觉到哪里不对劲。可乔意识到达米安在做什么时已经晚了，对方紧接着用他尖利的牙齿咬住乔的动脉后，他也就剩下颤抖的份儿。  
“我听到一些消息……”达米安顿了顿，“关于……”  
“什么？”乔仿佛被钉在墙上，他感觉达米安对着他的动脉又咬又吸又舔，如果不是几年来对他的了解，乔毫不怀疑对方会咬断他的脖子将他拆吃入腹。刚与达米安成为好友时他鼓起勇气说了这件事，后者用鼻子嗅了嗅他后一脸鄙夷，“吃你？我还不如啃树皮。”  
总之乔便放下心来，但最近几天他觉得越来越不对劲，虽然他们关系比之前好很多……好了非常多，但仍然不是达米安舔咬他动脉的理由。  
如何打倒一只成年狼人？乔发誓这将成为他待办事项中最最最紧急事件，在他抽身以后。  
“没什么。”达米安依依不舍地离开了乔的动脉，好像那儿是什么宝贝似的，但达米安的离开令乔松了口气，可气还没喘匀，对方又再度袭上来，这次好些，不是咬他动脉的尖牙利齿，而是达米安柔软温热的唇。  
它们贴在乔的颈动脉上，落下细碎的吻，达米安那根舌头也冒出来，配合着唇去亲吻舔弄那细白脆弱看起来一捏就断的脖子。  
——可太要命了。被达米安辗转亲吻的地方似乎放出一阵又一阵的电流，这使乔大半个身体都酥麻不已，更令人羞耻的是，在这样的舔弄下他喉咙里也不知怎么就发出奇怪的喘息。达米安听到后嘴唇贴着他低笑，笑声又震动着他的血管，血管又连带血液，总而言之，他浑身上下都为达米安这该死的低笑变成一个接一个爆炸的小烟花。  
乔想偏头离开，可达米安又向他施力，将乔死死困在墙壁与达米安的身体间。虽然乔没有拥有像达米安这些类人族似的危机感应，但他仍然觉出此时此刻的达米安非常危险，非常、非常、非常危险。  
于是乔为了找点安慰，他就只好小心翼翼地问达米安：“你……不会吃掉我的……对吧？”而后者好像听到什么笑话似的发出像往常一样的嘲笑，说不会。但乔注意到达米安原本祖母绿的眼睛正染上危险的红色，顿时心中警铃大作，但他跑也跑不掉——对方用腿将他的腿分开抵在中间，双手固定着他的双手，唯一能攻击的头被达米安咬着动脉。  
……还能更惨吗？  
“达、达米安，冷静，冷静。”为了保命，为了不葬于狼口，乔的脑袋飞速旋转，“不论我做什么，我永远都不会伤害、背叛你。”  
达米安听到这话倒是终于肯放过乔，他挑起一边的眉，嘴角微微下撇——显而易见，他可不认同乔。  
“永远不会伤害、背叛我？”达米安哼笑一声，接着拉近两人距离，眼睛对着眼睛，鼻子尖对着鼻子尖，连说话时喷出的热气乔都能感受得到，但不论怎么说，比起刚才的“性命攸关”，现在可好太多了。  
“那你倒解释一下……你脖子上怎么会有其他人的味道？”达米安眯起眼睛，语气也冷了很多，“乔纳森·肯特，谁如此接近你？嗯？”  
达米安拖长的一声“嗯”让乔结巴起来，倒是让他忽略了对方话里隐藏的其他含义：“不、这、不是……”  
“你去见了谁？嗯？”达米安压低声音，又靠近了他一点，“是我没见过的人，嗯？”  
乔被从达米安身上传来的压迫感搞得说不出话，他支支吾吾地否定，可说来说去还是说不清楚。此时此刻耐性极差达米安“啧”了一声，近在咫尺的唇就那么贴了上来。  
乔瞪大眼睛。  
达米安细密的睫毛就在他眼前，舌头戳弄了乔嘴巴几次，最后眼睛倏地睁开乔这才想起来该去回应对方。这令达米安不悦，接下来乔就被他吻得毫无反击之力，粗暴霸道的吻夺去乔赖以为生的空气，缺氧搞得脑袋糊成一团，只能软趴趴被达米安拥在怀里，接受对方游走在他身上的手。  
他们熟悉彼此，吻将两人连结在一起，当达米安咬着他的下唇再次问跟谁见面时，乔脑子里就只有达米安，而他除了想达米安、想对方怎么还有心思问其他事之外，还有对方名义上的第三个兄弟提姆，那个藏着两只尖牙的吸血鬼，拿着一沓报告给他，恶作剧地在他脖子上抹了两下，说什么，在此期间达米安会妒忌不存在的第三人。  
妒忌不妒忌乔倒不知道，也没见过他妒忌谁——但乔隐隐感觉到达米安有点生气。  
察觉到乔走神，达米安不满地“啧”了一声，乔抬眼看达米安，对方就板起脸来——但是脑袋顶上毛茸茸的狼耳朵也太为他的形象打折扣了，乔看了半天，又止不住笑。值得一提，平常的达米安绝不会显露出自己任何一点像“狼”的部分，乔不太清楚是什么原因，达米安回答的也很笼统：生理问题。  
究竟是什么生理问题会冒耳朵？  
“有什么好笑的？白痴。”达米安脸黑了一层，双手已经摸到乔的腰侧，他握着乔的腰按向自己胯部并缓慢向前顶了两下，再明显不过的暗示和对方早已勃起的性器使乔的笑立刻消失，肉眼可见的红色瞬间从脖子蔓延到耳朵尖儿，这副窘态倒让达米安掰回一局，他往前贴近乔，又听到乔嘴巴里咕哝出一句“色狼”。  
达米安一挑眉，尖牙利齿咬上乔的唇。  
乔小声咕哝和喟叹全部被达米安吞进肚子里，他再次接受来自达米安的吻时很难不去想更多……而且当感受到对方因渴望他而立起的性器时，乔也为他硬起来。  
老实讲，乔真有些想念这个。他和达米安因各自的任务分开有段时间了，天南海北相距几千里，他们只有那么一点时间通过视频短讯进行简短对话，当真实触摸、感受到对方存在时，满足与喜悦便从心底里吹着着春风开着花地生长起来。  
达米安没闲着，一手解开乔的裤链就把手伸进去，隔着内裤搓弄乔半硬着的性器，另一只去揉捏乔挺翘的臀肉，手指尖顺着臀缝挤进去浅浅戳弄温热紧致的后穴。乔喉间发出低低的呻吟，他攀紧达米安，使自己的性器往对方掌中钻进去，又往后贴近达米安揉捏他的臀部的手。达米安满意这个。  
乔一边与达米安接吻一边配合着对方踢掉碍事的东西，当达米安为乔扩张完毕，将他抵在墙上进入之后，达米安玩弄着对方的勃起，指尖搓揉他可怜的马眼，将上头的前液沾在手上给乔看，问他，“现在谁是色狼？”  
“……”乔像是不可置信似的瞪大蓝眼睛，憋红了脸骂出一句“变态”。  
都这种时候了，乔怎么可能赢，达米安抱起他，突然悬空的乔只能紧紧攀附达米安，达米安每走一步，每操他一次都进到更深处，好像达米安进到的每一个地方都是未被发现的敏感点，只是短短十几步走到床的距离，乔就被搞得高潮了一次，他呜咽着射到达米安的衣服上时才发现自己全裸着，而达米安，除了掏出了他的老二以外，其他仍然他妈的整整齐齐——他甚至连扣子都好好的呆在扣眼上！  
这不公平。  
乔用他一点力气去解达米安的扣子，解扣子的途中抹到自己射出的精液又觉得羞耻，手就停在那里，解不是不解也不是。而达米安呢，不要脸的大色痞，握着乔抹到精液的手，就那么送进自己嘴里，幽绿的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着乔，而乔的注意力全在那根舔弄着自己手指的舌头上。  
乔想抽回手，达米安又用尖牙咬住，紧接着将他摆在床上，握着乔的手，引导着他贴上自己仍然坚硬、红润、粗大的老二。  
“乔。”  
达米安压低的声音似鬼魅一般诱惑着乔，他并不需要多说什么，只要像念咒似的唤出乔的名字，这个咒语便会使乔心甘情愿为达米安付出所有——乔握住达米安的套弄，从那活儿上传来对方的气息，直面他的粗大，切身感到存在，乔又红着脸想到这东西居然能塞进自己屁股里。  
“唔。”达米安挺动腰身，故意在每一次往前送的时候磨到乔的唇，而对方呢，嘴唇被他的前液弄得湿润至极，还无意识地用舌头舔去唇上的液体。这对达米安来说可真是太要命了。他于是把自己性器的目标变成进入乔的嘴里，事实上，这也很容易，当达米安握着自己阴茎去研磨，戳弄乔可怜的、红彤彤的嘴巴时，对方就吊着湿润的蓝眼睛看他，一边张开嘴，小心翼翼地将达米安的分身裹了进去。  
哦，要命。  
乔的口腔火热极了，达米安隐隐感到对方舌头滑腻的舌头还像在讨好似的在他的柱身上蠕动，而即使再努力，达米安那根该死的玩意儿也无法全部被收入其中，乔干脆放弃了，回忆着达米安为他做的，就开始前后动起来，但没几下对方就吃痛似的拽住他头发，“你想咬断我吗？把牙齿收起来。”  
“这唔怪唔。”乔吐出来，嘴巴红润极了，他皱着眉控诉道：“是你太大了。”  
嗯。受用。  
“乖。”达米安将手顺着乔的发根插进去，小心轻柔着他的头发，“像我为你做的那样，嘴唇包裹起牙齿……嗯……就这样……”  
达米安的阴茎戳到乔的喉咙，乔克制住咽反射后又搞得自己泪眼汪汪，他不满地看向达米安时，却又感觉到口中的器物又大了一圈。  
王八蛋达米安想弄死我吗？！乔很生气，为了报复，他用力吸了一下，如愿听到达米安加重喘息的同时，自己的头发也被揪紧，然后达米安就开始用他那根可恶的、邪恶的老二操他的喉咙。  
乔像只小鸡崽儿似的无能为力，只能尽量配合对方的暴行，等最后达米安爽了射了他满嘴，差点呛到他时，才悠悠评价道：“你的口活儿真烂。”  
这怪我吗？！乔瞪着达米安，瞪着瞪着鼻子就一酸，眼睛立刻朦胧起来。  
“嘁，哭包。”达米安又啧了一声，但嘴上嫌弃动作却温柔起来，虽然语气还是凶巴巴地数落乔从小到大爱哭。  
性事上达米安从来没有让乔用嘴巴帮他，通常都是达米安为乔做，这还是第一次。乔搞不懂达米安在生什么气，从一开始围着他，咬他脖子到现在。是在气他身上有其他人的味道？是在气他前段时间躲着达米安？乔隐隐感觉到这都不是达米安生气的主要理由。达米安不说，他想破脑袋也实在想不出来。但乔倒是想起来另一件事。  
“传送门。”乔握着达米安的手腕，一字一顿，“那里来了信号，我要走了……可能不会回来。”  
“……”  
“你知道，我在这里呆不久。”乔垂着眼睛斟酌词汇，“我想，至少离开前——”  
达米安猛地抽回手，神情狠厉起来，乔从未见过这样的达米安，好像他又回到他们初次见面的时候，更远、更陌生。达米安连声音都是冷的：“那恭喜你，从小到大你不一直都盼着回你的世界吗？肯特，想让我留你？我绝不。你要走就走。”  
方才的柔情达米安迅速换脸成冰山，离开的速度也飞快。快得乔来不及反应。乔瞪大眼睛，好像在观一场与己无关的戏剧，上一刻他们的肌肤还紧紧相贴，身体交叠，可下一秒就因为他都搞不懂的误解一拍两散。  
乔吸了吸鼻子，空气中残存着他们刚刚火热的气息，但现在他觉得有点冷了。他重新倒在床上，觉得有什么小东西硌着后背，伸手往后一摸一看，却是从达米安衣服上掉下的纽扣。  
哦，现在倒愿意离开你的扣眼了？乔随手往地下一扔，不消一刻又爬起来寻找。他能拥有的、关于达米安的东西，可能就只有这么一个可怜的扣子了。

*

乔是几年前随父亲一起来到达米安这个世界，当时他还是个少年，具体情况他不太清楚，只是听父亲和兄长说他们需要在这里呆一段时间，可能一年，可能两年，也可能一辈子。这不能确定。刚到陌生世界的乔没有任何朋友，这里也是全然不同的世界，而他最常挂在嘴边的就是他的故乡，说他总有一天要回去，等和达米安熟时后乔不会再频繁提起，但达米安可知道，乔总有一点要走。  
在这里呆了几年，由少年到成年，乔也渐渐明白当年举家离开是怎么回事——他们因为体质特殊而被原来的世界盯上，父亲为了保护家人，不得已才联系了好友，也就是达米安的父亲布鲁斯·韦恩寻求帮助。近几年来肯特一家都被韦恩家关照，乔和达米安年岁相仿，渐渐相处下来也建立深厚的友谊——又或许厚过头了——但厚过头的又不止是他俩。  
但比较难解决的可能是他俩。  
达米安一旦搞消失掘地三尺都找不到人，乔也熟知达米安，他不想被找到，谁都找不到，或许他之前能，但自从达米安表现出拒他千里外的态度后……就不太可能。  
乔不是那种喜怒不形于色的人，他不像达米安，他非常好猜。苦恼久了，乔就变成一滩烂泥，时时刻刻呆在自己哥哥康纳身边。提姆躲在阴影下，侧头看着把头埋在康纳背上长吁短叹的乔，终于忍不住点了点桌子问他，“你知道达米安为什么会冒耳朵吗？”  
“生理问题。”乔回答闷闷的，“这是他跟我说的。”  
“那显然是没有跟你说清楚了。”提姆端起茶抿了一口，“是发情。”  
“噗——咳、咳咳咳、咳咳咳……”乔差点没被自己口水呛死，“发、发情？达米安？！”  
“这有什么奇怪的？他是狼，虽然是类人族，但他还是狼。而且也不能说是发情，只是一个概念，他会在某一时间段放大负面情绪，暴怒、嫉妒等，唯一能平复心情的手段到目前来说只有……咳。”提姆努力想更好地表达词汇，“身体合一……在这之前他都挺友好的，不知道为什么这次……”提姆巧妙地停住了。  
乔脸埋在康纳背上，双手勒紧他，耳尖发红——他想起来之前和达米安做爱，他无一例外不是顶着耳朵——换言之，他是被达米安当抚慰工具了？乔的脸一阵红一阵白，最后他抬起头看向提姆，“那我要怎么才能找到达米安？”  
“这个简单。”提姆从兜里掏出一张一看就事先准备好的纸条，“这是我掌握的达米安所有藏身地……”

 

*

达米安做梦都不会想到乔会出现在自己藏匿在海底的安全屋。不知道这家伙用了什么方式方法，但达米安现在可真是退无可退——外面都是水。  
不过他也不想退，打定主意不管乔做什么都把他视为一团废空气。可他没想到的是乔见到他后说的第一句话是：“你耳朵没了。”紧接着就是怒气值爆满的乔，和他随之而来的拳头。瞬时达米安就觉得鼻腔有股温热液体流出。  
乔不是一般人，他认真起来的力气比达米安的都大——恰好刚刚那一拳就是认真的，等达米安站起来，第二拳又呼啸着袭来。绝对不会给对方机会是达米安的形事准则，乔的力气比他大，可达米安的格斗技能是数一数二的，一抹脸冲上去打作一团。可比起用蛮力的乔，达米安明显更胜一筹。乔被达米安制服在地，唯一能攻击的就是那张喋喋不休的嘴：“王八蛋！达米安！你混账！你恶毒！你冷酷无情！你玩弄我的感情！”  
“等有机会一定要为你贫瘠幼稚的骂人词汇补补课beloved。”达米安膝盖压着乔，锁住他的手肘，“前面部分暂且不提，玩弄你的感情是怎么回事？”  
“你还不承认！我都知道了！”乔愤怒过后就剩委屈，气得眼泪都出来了，“色狼达米安！为了度过你的发情期！你就拿我泄欲——我、我我竟然还喜欢你！狗屁！”  
“什么发情期？”达米安不明所以，在听到乔对他的告白时，虽不可否认，但也绝不会承认那多多少少抚慰了一下他这些天以来堆积的焦躁情绪。  
乔愤怒回头，但那也有限，只是余光看到达米安好整以暇地看着他，甚至还有笑意，这更令乔感到愤怒，“你还跟我装？提姆都告诉我了，你在发情的时候会长耳朵，然后要靠做爱来缓解负面情绪……”  
“……你是白痴吗乔纳森？脑袋里装得都是什么乱七八糟的？是不是用精液思考？”达米安冷着脸，“第一，德雷克死定了；第二，我没有发情期你被骗了；第三，我耳朵是跟情欲有关系但不会是发情。”  
乔嘴巴张了合，合了张，最后认输似的彻底让自己倒在地上，无力呻吟起来，“我感觉自己像个蠢货。”  
达米安也松开了对乔的桎梏，一屁股坐在地上擦掉鼻子里滴出来的血，“你就是。”  
“我很抱歉……达米安，我只是感觉很……愤怒。”乔拽起衣领把自己的头包起来，咕哝着达米安听不清的话。后者呢，就看着他，伸手敲敲乔裹起来的脑袋，直到对方吃痛坐起来看他。  
说实在的，俩人刚刚打过一架，脸上都挂了伤，狼狈又滑稽，达米安和乔对坐着看，是乔终于忍不住，第一个笑起来。而达米安撇撇嘴，“笑什么，白痴。”  
“我以为我在走之前看不到你了。”乔从衣领中探出头，“我始终觉得，我们应该开诚布公说清楚——你真的要我走，再也不回来？”  
达米安别过头，拒绝跟乔谈这个话题。  
“我喜欢你，达米安。”乔深吸口气，“我也知道你同样喜欢我——虽然你不承认。”  
回应他的是达米安不屑地哼声。  
乔叹了口气，从口袋摸了半天，掏出一个纽扣，“如果你再不说话，这就是你和我最后一个联系了。”  
达米安盯着他，没言语。乔等了半天，在终于放弃对峙起身时，达米安攥住了他的手腕，“这不像是你会说的话，老实讲，是不是那个混账德雷克教你的？”  
乔吐了吐舌头，达米安皱着眉嘟囔一声少跟他来往，拽着乔坐下来就将唇覆了上去。达米安吻得小心翼翼，拥抱却很用力，像是亲吻得太过用力会揉碎乔，像是怕他突然砰地一声变成蝴蝶，挥挥翅膀飞走了似的。乔不知怎么的突然想起来他们刚刚搭档，还处在磨合阶段的时候，达米安总是唱反调，等后来便有了心得体会，就知道和达米安相处要反向理解他的话。  
这使乔想起达米安之前种种反应其实都有迹可循，缜密细致如达米安，乔记得自己总有天要走的事，达米安就不记得吗？他问乔为什么和他人亲昵，说要走就走，说绝不留他——这是不是就表示：达米安事实上，非常、需要他。  
意识到这点的乔感觉自己仿佛被插上小翅膀似的飞向云端，胸口也被棉花糖装填得满满当当——他感到真实的欢喜。  
达米安的吻温柔极了，乔眨着眼睛看他，他就把吻落在乔眼睛上，要说喜欢达米安的话，他就把乔嘴堵上。乔的衣服很快就被达米安褪光，但吸取上次教训，这次乔也动手去脱达米安的，但比起对方，他倒显出急色，最后还是达米安亲自上手，当赤裸相待时，除了达米安勃起只外，乔还看到了从达米安脑袋上冒出来的狼耳朵——“耳朵跟情欲有关”，这突然使乔有点手足无措，只有他的小兄弟坦诚地挺立起来。  
达米安贴上来，使两人性器相贴，上下摩擦，等两人的前液混在一起充作润滑时才真正爽利起来，乔呻吟着乞求更多，唇舌亲吻舔弄着达米安的肩膀，而达米安则分开他的膝盖，让腿环住自己的腰，用手指为乔扩张，一边戳弄着他的会阴、卵袋。这举动可恶又磨人，像吊了块肉在嘴边却偏偏不让你吃。乔从来没有像现在这么渴望达米安插进来过，他只能不满地催促，呻吟着叫达米安的名字。  
等到达米安终于肯大发慈悲将那火柱子捅进他身体中时又残酷命令道：“不许摸自己。”于是乔只能泪眼汪汪地，等他自己坐在达米安身上时，拼命用他的那根贴紧对方结实的腹部，摩擦抚慰自己。  
达米安当然注意到这点，他掐住乔的根部用力一捏，乔痛呼一声，夹紧后穴报复，却被闷哼一声的达米安啪啪连打四五下屁股——他这么大了还被打屁股？！乔一生气，逮住达米安的肩膀就一口咬上去，直到达米安操得他全身无力，嘴上也无力，变成一滩水才放过可怜的肩膀头，乔伸舌头舔舔，是咸的，又直起身来盯达米安的狼耳朵——那看起来手感很好。乔盯得出神，手也伸过去，从耳朵尖抚到耳根，狼耳上的毛发比想象中的还要柔软，乔心下一动，张嘴就含住狼耳尖，与此同时达米安一阵哆嗦，冷声道：“别玩了。”  
“嗯……你对这个很敏感？”乔带着鼻音哼了一声，心里想着可算逮到把柄了，不顾达米安的反抗，硬是吸允轻咬着他的耳朵，直到达米安忍无可忍狠狠顶了他一下。  
识趣的乔撇着嘴巴表示可惜，被迫放弃耳朵，从达米安的额头吻到鼻子，又到唇，然后认真问了一个问题，“你会有狼尾巴吗？”  
“你这问题，好像是……唔，我会不会变成一匹狼。”他们俩除了说话声音就是肉体碰撞出的清脆响声，乔感觉自己脑子晕晕乎乎的，他说：“如果那匹狼是你，如果是你，我就愿意让你操我。”  
“……操你的乔纳森。”达米安停顿了一下，接着将乔推到地上，拽着他的腿将他打开到最大，整根抽出又整根捅进，大开大合地抽插起来，那架势恨不得也把自己卵袋塞进乔的屁股里，好像凶狠一点就可以把乔干到怀孕。  
“太……呜，太用力了……”乔呜咽着，耳朵里满是达米安的粗喘和清脆地肉体撞击声、咕啾咕啾的水声，这些在空荡的环境中仿佛增强一万倍，达米安与他做爱，那些声音便与他的感官做。在此刺激下，乔没坚持多久就接近高潮，可达米安这个坏胚掐住他的根部，逼着乔跟他一起射。  
“我怎么能像你一样坚持那么久啊！”乔哭喊得有理有据，“我是被操的那一个！”  
嗯，好像有道理，但达米安依然拒绝，于是乔又破口大骂：“无赖！不要脸！色狼！混蛋！快让我射！”  
“那不可能。”为了堵乔，达米安俯下身亲吻他，等达米安终于肯放过他，释放在他体内时，乔也得到解放呜咽着、颤抖着悉数射在达米安的小腹上。  
乔还没回过神，达米安的吻便贴上来。吻够了他们便拥在一起，比起做爱时的胡言乱语，这时候开始相顾无言了。乔仍然想说什么，可在此之前，达米安捧着乔的脸，露出他熟悉的，轻蔑又讥讽的表情，“‘永远不回来’，你说一次我就把你捆起来操一次。”  
惊吓之余，乔还是忍不住咧开嘴，“那‘我绝不留你’？”  
“理论上来讲我确实没有。”达米安大言不惭，“绑架不能与之相提并论。”

*

乔后来还是回到了自己原本的世界。  
离开前两人腻歪在一起呆了几天，从做爱到聊天，从聊天到吵架，吵架到打架，打着打着又吻到一起。天昏地暗像是没有明天似的，到临走时，乔才被告知传送门是随时都能开启穿梭两个世界的。  
“可是达米安说……”乔猛地停住，转头看向达米安时，对方刚才脸上依依不舍的情绪瞬间变得可恶又欠揍。  
“你混账啊啊啊！”意识到自己这几天都被他蒙在鼓里的乔张牙舞爪扑上去。狗屁，什么“我不留你”“什么把你捆起来”什么乱七八糟的互诉衷肠，都他妈的是达米安玩他！啊！这家伙怎么这么可恶啊！乔气得快炸了，胡乱挥拳砸向他，而达米安呢，难得露出一脸好心情的模样，轻轻松松躲过乔毫无章法的攻击。而最后呢，他揽住乔在他额上落下一吻后将他推过传送门，看着乔气冲冲地被光芒淹没。  
“回见，Beloved。”

*

达米安认识乔后，当他们一起出任务时，乔看着天上两个巨大的月亮就会跟达米安说他的世界，只有一个很小的月亮，但是天好时可以看到满天星星。达米安所处的世界几乎不会有那种东西，偶尔一颗又总是会被月光盖过。  
当乔说起自己总要离开时，达米安就觉得胃里沉甸甸的，像是吊着那俩月亮似的。后来有天又说起这件事，乔就回过头对达米安说：“我想带你去我所在的世界，看看漫天星辰——事实上所有我遇到的、拥有的，都想拿给你看一看。”  
彼时乔的眼睛亮晶晶的，达米安没见过乔口中的星星，但他看到乔，就觉得那应该就在乔的眼里。  
于是他伸出手抓住乔，亲吻了这颗星。


End file.
